Mi Alma Gemela, dedicado a un imbécil
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: No, te observo fijamente a ti. Momentos en los que me digo a mi mismo 'Qué coño me hiciste Beat Schwartz' -Feliz Cumpleaños Imbécil- [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: **

**South Park**, _Trey Parker y Matt Stone. (c)_

**Jet Set Radio**, _Smilebit - SEGA. (c)_

**Advertencia:**

- Crossover Pairing.

- Crossover con Web Shows.

**Aclaraciones:**

- ''( )'' recuerdos de Craig.

**Pareja: **Heartbeat (DokiKokoro/Creat): Beat xCraig Tucker - Craig Tucker x Beat

**Summary:** No, te observo fijamente a tí. Momentos en los que me digo a mi mismo ''Qué coño me hiciste Beat Schwartz'' -Feliz Cumpleaños Imbécil-

* * *

_Jassi Albarn_ presenta

******Mi alma gemela. Dedicado a un Imbécil.**

.

.

.

Thomas me había dicho que no debería martirizarme por algo tan tonto. Si, podría ser tonto para cualquiera pero para mí no lo era. Después de mucho tiempo en hundirme en una completa soledad autoimpuesta… esa persona logro que pudiera salir de la misma.

El peor defecto de un hombre es el de ser orgulloso y yo en parte lo soy… ¿A quién engaño? Lo soy. Por eso rara vez se me ve pidiendo disculpas y como yo hago lo que me dé la perra gana… Difícilmente lo hago. No suelo arrepentirme de mis acciones… Pero esta vez me sentía culpable e incluso patético. Estúpida y maldita mariconería llamada amor. No, más bien estúpido e imbécil él.

Las horas pasan en aquella habitación, mi habitación. Mientras continúo con mi cuerpo completamente reposando boca arriba en el piso, luz apagada y sola se puede apreciar el breve brillo de la pantalla de mi ipod y la música que sale de las cornetas, podía estar escuchando Korn pero por dentro llegaba a ser totalmente diferente. Es habitual verme haciendo eso, cerrando mis ojos y sentir como mi pecho se expande en el silencio de mis pensamientos.

No estaba seguro si… hacer eso…

Abrí mis ojos sentándome mientras me revolví el cabello y termine por resoplar gruñendo, alzando y moviendo con el acto parte de mi flequillo. Me soné con mi mano mis nudillos, perdiendo mi vista al frente siguiendo indagando en mis pensamientos ¿Y por qué no decirlo? En mis sentimientos a la vez.

De repente de mi habitación se abrió la puerta, entrando sin permiso una chica que se cruzó de brazos. La observe de reojo pero después la ignoré.

-Crash hazlo- se acercó sentándose a mi lado observándome con cierta comprensión- además fuiste tú el que eligió la canción, yo te dije ¿Sin arrepentirte no?-

-lo sé- dije vencido parándome del piso y caminando hacía la computadora observando el monitor para luego encenderlo. El video estaba listo por supuesto, ya lo había editado incluso. Solo hacía falta que entrara a Youtube y lo subiera a mi canal. No era la primera vez que cantaba en mi canal y mis suscriptores lo vieran… pero si era la primera vez que le dedicaba una canción en un video.

No me importa, qué pensarán de mí. Solo que por dentro sentía algo extraño. Una sensación como si fuera a subir mi primer video o fuera a jugar con alguien que no he conocido. Como cuando hice mi primer Livestream con Xoda. Al momento en que estuvo encendida, mientras se iniciaba Windows, me volteo para ver a Majo la cual permaneció en silencio. Town y ella habían venido de visita en la mañana y desde ese entonces decidieron quedarse y ayudarme.

-¿Estas nervioso no es así, Craig?- ella sonrió entre divertida y con sarcasmo.

-tsk… cállate- volví a dirigir mi rostro al monitor, agarrando el mouse para dirigirlo al icono de _Google Chrome_ e ir a mis favoritos para entrar en _Youtube_.

Fue en ese momento que apenas se abrió la ventana de mi canal, mis ojos enfocaron enseguida aquellas palabras que leí rápidamente pero que la flecha del mouse se posó encima del botón un buen y largo minuto. Hasta que dejando ya la pendejada, le di click al ''Subir videos''

**CRASH's COVER: Mi alma gemela. Dedicado a un Imbécil.**

-1,2,3 ¡Al aire! Bitches y bastardos, aquí Crash en una nueva travesía. Sí, no subía un cover desde hace un buen tiempo. Creo. Que… si no me equivoco, el último que subí fue hace tres meses antes de mudarme a España. El de… In Pieces de Linkin Park.-

Comenzó a acomodarse sus acostumbrados audífonos, y quien viera el video observaría como Crash se encontraba sentado en una única silla observando hacía el frente.

-Ya habrán visto varios videos, generalmente cuando hago karaoke en alguna fiesta y este cabrón ha cantado canciones en español. Gracias Majo.-

-¡De nada Crash!-

-No la verán pero ella se encuentra atrás de cámara junto Town que está ayudando a grabar este video. Bien aquí vamos. –

Apreciándose que Craig dio un largo suspiro mientras pareciera que estuvo a punto de quitarse los lentes oscuros que tanto caracterizan al youtuber, pero no lo hizo.

-Esta canción decidí cantarla en español y en ingles también para variar, muy bien…- respiro profundo mientras otra vez con una de sus manos se sonó los nudillos de la izquierda- Para empezar quiero disculparme con una persona importante para mí – fue en ese momento que dejo de hablarle a sus suscriptores- Por lo general eres un imbécil. Pero… esta vez el imbécil soy yo por haberme olvidado de tu cumpleaños. Ahora me tienes aquí como la propia marica gay, dedicándote una canción estúpidamente cursi, yo no suelo hacer estas cosas maldita sea- sonrió con sarcasmo soltando una risa que realmente solo le salía con el pelirrojo. Aunque no lo tuviera de frente, y estuviera a una gran distancia, el azabache lo sentía cercano - aquí vamos- dicho lo último con aquella voz profunda y grave.

_At the bottom of the rivers is the calmness_

_With the passage of the time appears the reason _

_But being with you. My Love. I Feel Better._

.

(_Beat cerro el chorro por un momento cuando le pareció escuchar algo, miro hacia un lado y fue ahí cuando cruzo miradas con el azabache, sonrió de medio lado - Su- - Aunque escuchando lo que le dijo el otro... Corto sus palabras, para reírse un poco - Jajaja ¡Hola brother! - le saludo con la poca energía que tenía reservada. Le observo detenidamente, jamás le había notado a Craig así de fácil lo preocupado... ¿Preocupado? ¿Por sus golpes? No... O ¿sí? Le siguió con la mirada cuando entro al baño y le dio un botiquín para que se curara. El pelirrojo le miro un tanto extrañado, entonces si estaba... Preocupado... Si... sonrió de lado - Gracias Craig - Tomo las cosas en su mano, aunque aún mirándole bastante curioso, las reacciones del otro eran en cierto modo raras. Enseriándose un poco más negó a su pregunta - ¡No! Nada que ver Brother, si fuera así, ni si quiera habría llegado aquí - respondió en broma pero pensándolo mejor su comentario, fue algo serio... Considerando lo sucedido antes... Lo miraba pero volteo hacia el espejo de nuevo, Para borrarlo, solo le saco la lengua - Si... Estoy vuelto mierda, pero nada que pegamento, cinta adhesiva y agua no puedan arreglar - respondió entre risas, abriendo un paquete de Gasas._)

.

_The questions seem to be the answer _

_In your eyes, I listen a voice _

_Undress and let's make love_

_._

_(-¡Soy un imbécil muy nice! Porque me aprovecho pero para hacerte sentir mejor Craig -Al terminar se puso los audífonos en el cuello y los lentes en su cabeza. Observo con ese gesto muy de el de mostrar su lengua pero al ver la expresión del otro, la devolvió a su posición original y levanto una ceja curioso- Uhm...-Pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, pues al oírlo se acercó a él y volvió a poner la mano en su hombro-Quizás, pero patinaras con el mejor imbécil Funky y todo broth -lo movió un poco, ahora que lo ponía así era extraño... No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero había algo muy fuera de lo común que lo hacía sentirse especialmente cómodo con Craig...)_

_._

_As the blind, throw modesty to the wind _

_Without noticing when the sun rises _

_As the birds, throw the prudence to the wind_

_You're the one that I'd always needed _

_._

_Mi buena suerte, mi paz_

_Eres mi estrella fugaz_

_Eres mucho más de lo que pido_

_Mi alma gemela, y mi par_

_Mi carretera en el mar_

_Eres mi ventana al paraíso._

_._

_(-¿Qué tan difícil puede ser admitir que amas a alguien? –Sonrió- Es bastante difícil brother, pero llega el momento de asumirlo sin importar de quien se trate -acerco su cara a la del otro dejando que sus emociones actuaran sobre su razón, casi inconscientemente realizo aquella acción, dejando que sus dudas fueran aclaradas por sus acciones, y nada pudo ser más claro que ese momento... Él era así cuando alguien le gustaba, primero era el beso, casi sin avisar, un tanto impulsivo... ¿Pero que se podía esperar de alguien que había sido criado en las calles? Era un mundo totalmente distinto, una cultura totalmente distinta, si no usabas la cabeza y tus impulsos te matarían fácilmente. ¿Entonces? Nada... Sus acciones respondieron sus preguntas cuando junto sus labios con los de Craig sin que le importase absolutamente más nada.)_

_._

_As two Blind, sin un pudor_

_Sin darnos cuenta cuando salga el sol_

_As the Birds, sin precaución_

_Tú eres lo que siempre me faltó._

_._

(-_Es nice que pensemos absolutamente igual brother -soltó en voz callada y seria, dejándole conocer al ojigris la única faceta que no conocía de él. Colocó sus manos a los lados de la cara de Craig acercándose a él de nuevo, estando muy cerca de sus labios mientras que ambos se transmitía mucho más que respiraciones agitadas, sino un sentimiento imposible de describir con palabras; porque así como si supiesen el momento perfecto, se unieron de nuevo los labios de los dos, esta vez, más que correspondido, venia de parte de ambos. Beat quitó una de sus manos de la cara del azabache, bajándola hasta su espalda para juntar más su cuerpo contra el de él. Realmente era intenso, incluso el pelirrojo también hacia ese beso más fuerte y desembocado, además compartía claramente lo que sentía Craig...)_

_._

_My Good Luck, My pair._

_You're my shooting Star _

_Eres mucho más de lo que pido_

_Mi Alma Gemela, mi par, mi carretera en el mar_

_You're my Windows to Paradise _

_(_La primera vez que le sonreí a Beat fue cuando el imbécil idiota me lleno la cara de torta el día de mi cumpleaños_)_

My Good Luck, My pair.

You're my shooting Star

Eres mucho más de lo que pido

Mi Alma Gemela, mi par, mi carretera en el mar

You're my Windows to Paradise

(Por eso… )

…

Desde cantar una canción en un idioma que no es mi lengua madre, que es el inglés. Simplemente por el hecho de sentir más de la cuenta… El quedarme en la ventana del balcón fumando un cigarrillo como de costumbre… al mismo tiempo que sostengo una de las fotos más recientes, la cual por supuesto te encuentras sacando la lengua a la lente de la cámara… Bajó la mirada y la observo… No, te observo fijamente a ti. Momentos en los que me digo a mi mismo ''Qué coño me hiciste Beat Schwartz''

-Feliz Cumpleaños Imbécil-

-Thanks Bro-

En el medio de la oscuridad mis orbes grises se conectaron con las del chico pelirrojo y de ojos entre verdes y azules. Sonreí con superioridad pero llegando a ser más sincera la sonrisa a medida que el otro avanzaba hacía a mi. Me levante para a acercarme a él también.

-Sup Craig, ¿me tienes un regalo extra?-

-Ni que fueras la última coca-cola del desierto, imbécil-

Y escuchando la risa de este, solo pude pensar que si, él se había vuelto mi alma gemela.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Originalmente iba a ser un song-fic pero termino por volverse este pequeño One-shot. Dedicado claramente a la pareja de rol de mi Craig Tucker. El Beat de **GamerGleez **(El cual es primo de Kyle lol ewe) Como verán tiene un enfoque a mi headcannon donde Craig es Youtuber.

Tanto Craig como yo pensábamos ''Si llega el 1 de Octubre y esto no se ha sido publicado, ¡no lo publicaremos!'' ya que la idea es que fuera uno de estos días de Septiembre. Sinceramente no tengo nada que decir, solo que espero que te guste GamerGleez y sobre todo a Beat :3


End file.
